A Night Out
by MK98
Summary: Gilbert had convinced Lovino to finally go out on a date with him. Where to? A fancy Italian restaurant! But when they get back, Gilbert has something in store that's sure to surprise Lovi...


Lovino Vargas leaned up against the tall oak tree, arms folded and sighed. Where was that damn bastard anyway? He'd convinced him to go on a…hmph…_date _with him, and the idiot runs late and makes him look like a fucking fool! He grumbled to himself and tapped his foot impatiently. Finally, an albino man pulled up in a fire red Ferrari, and laughed his signature laugh.

"Kesesesese~ Hallo, Lovi," he shouted from over the sound of his engine. This egotistical Prussian was none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Ciao bastard, what took you so fucking long?" He spat angrily.

"Aw, chill out and hop in," Gilbert replied, waving him over. Hmph. Lovino walked over to the car, arms still folded stiff across his chest. The red-eyed man opened up the door for him.

"Oi, hurry your ass up, we don't have all day," he said and smirked.

"Shut the hell up, I'm coming!" the Italian retorted and stepped in the car, pulling the door shut and fastening his seatbelt.

"Kesese, let's go!" Gilbert shouted, flooring it.

"AAH!" Lovino yelled, sucked back against the passenger's seat and clutched onto the armrests for dear life.

"F-fuck, SLOW DOWN!" He shouted, his hair whipping back violently in the wind.

"Pfft, hell no!" the Prussian ignored this and sped well over the speed limit (a wonder they didn't get pulled over).

"S-shit, where are we even going?" Lovino cried, tears almost pulled out of his eyes. Was this guy insane?

"Haha, it's a surprise!" Damn him.

So after what seemed like miserable hours for Lovino, the two countries arrived in minutes (thanks to Gilbert's incredible and highly-illegal speeds) to a very fancy Italian restaurant.

"Kesese, I've always wanted to try Italian food~," Gilbert said with a wink and a small smirk twitching at his mouth. W-what? Lovino blinked and felt his cheeks heat up. Quickly though, he shook his head and denied the thought. "Hmph, I guess you didn't do too bad picking where to go…" The darker-haired man did love his country's food. Especially pasta!

"Kesesesese, the awesome me never fails!" Gilbert laughed and unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Lovino did the same. The two walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a friendly waitress.

"Two tonight!" Gilbert said in his usual loud voice.

"Of course," the waitress smiled and picked up her notepad and pen. "Right this way, please." She led them down a few tables and sat them down in a leather booth.

"Can I start you off with something to drink, gentlemen?"

"Yeah, I'm starting off with some Broken Halo," Gilbert grumbled. The waitress scribbled it down on her notepad and looked over at Lovino.

"And for you, sir?" She inquired.

"I'll have some merlot, thanks.." Lovino replied. The waitress put it down on her paper and nodded with a smile, and strode off. The Italian picked up the menu and scanned it for the pasta section.

"So, Lovi, what are you getting?" Gilbert asked, not look up from his own menu. Lovino sighed.

"Don't call me that. And I don't know yet, I just picked up the damn menu." He huffed. Gilbert looked up from his menu.

"What, Loovii~?" He smirked. The now angry brown-eyed man hit his fist against the table, rattling a few things.

"Dammit, I said don't call me that, you bastard!" Just as things were going to get worst, the waitress came back with their drinks. He held the Prussian's glare for a split-second longer before his wine was set in front of him, and he reached for a drink.

"Kesese, danke." Gilbert thanked the waitress, and she walked off again. Mm, this wine really was good. Lovino's temper settled back down again. Yeah, the bastard could be annoying as hell, but he didn't have bad taste…not at all…

"Hey Lovi, spacing out again"? Gilbert cracked and laughed.

"Shut up," was all Lovino said. He really enjoyed this place. It had a nice atmosphere, great wine, quick service, and he was sure the food would be good. Sure enough, when the two men ordered, it was exceptional. The Italian had ordered Spaghetti Alla Carbonara, and the Prussian some Bresaola. At the end of their meal, both were equally stuffed. Romano had no complaints on anything. The only thing he had really questioned were all of the looks he'd received from the other man.

"What the hell's your problem?" He would ask, but Prussia only laughed and told him "It's nothing. Chill." Gilbert threw back his arms and groaned loudly. "Ah, I'm so stuffed!"

"Me too," Lovino agreed with him for once on something. The waitress came with their ticket and Gilbert paid.

"So, hmph," Lovino started. "I guess thanks for all of this…it was really nice, I enjoyed it…" Gilbert started to smirk. Lovino immediately reacted. "Hey, you're still a bastard!" The Prussian laughed. "Hey, don't freak out." Lovino pouted and crossed his arms, sitting back in the seat.

"Kesese, we should get going back home. Even the awesome me is getting tired." Gilbert yawned and stretched a bit before standing up.

"Come on Lovi, let's go home!" Lovino grunted at his nickname but stood up also. Prussia smiled and headed for the exit, Romano following behind.

"Oi, great restaurant!" Gilbert shouted and was given a friendly goodbye from the waitress who had served them. At last, the albino and brunette exited the restaurant and made back to their car.

"So Lovi, glad you enjoyed tonight~," Gilbert said as they were buckling themselves back into the car.

"Hmph, yeah, it was okay," replied Lovino, being stubborn.

"Kesesesese~, Lovi~," Gilbert poked him. "You loooved it~!" he teased.

"Sh-shut the hell up! I did not! I said it was okay!" Lovino shouted. Damn could he be annoying!

Shortly afterwards that and some bickering, the two set back off for home. But this time, Gilbert didn't go so dangerously fast. Instead, he actually went at an enjoyable speed. Lovino rolled down the windows and breathed in the sweet scent of the night air. For awhile, he just laid his head there. He felt relaxed. That was a first for today.

"Lovi…" he heard Gilbert say quietly. He looked over.

"What?" he asked. Gilbert smiled.

"I enjoyed myself, too. It was a nice date." Lovino felt his cheeks turn a little pink at the word "date". He hoped the red-eyed man didn't notice. It was dark, so he probably didn't.

"Y-yeah, sure," Lovino turned back to the window, but the Prussian was rolling it back up. "Hey! I want it down, bastard!" Gilbert laughed.

"Nein, we're home!" Sure enough, they were home already.

"Hmph, that was fast as hell," Lovino mumbled. Both of them unbuckled and stepped out of the car. They walked up the brick path to the house, remaining mostly quiet. Gilbert opened the front door, letting Lovino in also. But as soon as they stepped foot inside…

"Ah, shit, I still gotta drive you home to Feli, kesese." Gilbert remembered. Oh yeah, that's right. Well of course, hell he'd ever spend the night here!

"Yeah, we better get on with it, it's getting late." Lovino made back for the front door, but the Prussian didn't move. "Hey, what the hell is holding you up?"

"Kesese~…it's one last thing, Lovi," he said, his voice holding a whole new tone. Lovino stamped his foot.

"Damn it, what now?" he snapped impatiently. And without any warning, Gilbert grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him closer, pulling him into a rough kiss. The Italian jerked and tried to get away, but the Prussian was very quick and managed to pin him against the wall. He pulled away for a breath, but not letting go of the darker-haired man's wrists.

"What the fuck do you think you-" but Lovino was cut off by Gilbert forcing another kiss onto him. Romano squirmed more, but was hopeless. Gilbert quickly moved his tongue in and demanded dominance. Lovino, still shell-shocked, started to feel something for this moment and was easily caught off-guard by Gilbert. The Prussian now skillfully and passionately kissed Lovino, deepening it any chance he got. Feeling passion and desire flare up inside him, he bucked himself against the other man and pulled him down to the ground, now straddling him. Lovino, though he'd never admit it, was enjoying this. _A lot._ He moaned loudly when Gilbert licked a hot trail up his neck and stopped to nibble a bit on the sensitive skin he had there. Really, what the hell was going on? Something in Lovino was shouting _no, no, no, _while something else was shouting _yes, yes, yes!_ Smirking, Gilbert pulled Lovino in for one last kiss on the lips, before running his hands down his chest and grabbing at the ends of his shirt. Pulling upwards, he stripped off Lovino's shirt and along with his own. Now, things were going far. That night, things did go far, and Lovino discovered that side to Gilbert that he'd always been wondering about.

~To Be Continued…maybe~

* * *

**Yay! Second fanfic! So I wrote this for my friend who loves this pairing...I have to say, after writing this, I might secretly ship it too w...**

**Erf...sucky ending is sucky...it was like 1:30 am and I was getting impatient after being at it for 3 hours xD! But, that's kind of why I said I might continue this...maybe. Hahaha, I'll probably write a better ending so I don't have to leave you hanging in sake of me being impatient :/.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! And cheer for the love of beer and tomatoes :D!  
**


End file.
